


T.E.A.M

by Ningie



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Beloman baca the death cure jadi maafkeun kalo ada scene yang ngaco(?), Berdasar film scorch trials ajasih, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ningie/pseuds/Ningie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apapun yang terjadi nanti, mereka bersumpah tidak akan pernah tunduk pada wicked.<br/>"Aku.. hanya tidak ingin kehilangan lagi.”</p>
<p>[Untuk event Festival Fandom Barat]</p>
            </blockquote>





	T.E.A.M

**Author's Note:**

> The Maze Runner trilogy belongs to James Dashner.

Lensa senada langit biru itu menatap ke arah jam sembilan dari tempatnya berpijak, sepintas rasa bersalah menyelimuti benaknya saat melihat sosok berambut  _blonde_  itu terus terdiam sejak _wicked_ menangkap mereka di tempat persembunyian  _right arm_. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia segera menghampiri gadis itu—sebelum para tentara sialan itu bersiap untuk menyetrumnya karena diduga akan memberontak.

"Aku hanya ingin menghampiri temanku di ujung sana." ucapnya sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya pada seorang gadis berambut  _blonde_.

Para tentara itu menatap dokter Paige sejenak untuk meminta persetujuan, sedetik kemudian wanita itu menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Setelahnya para tentara tersebut segera menyingkirkan pistol berpeluru listrik dari hadapan pria itu. Sebelum pergi ke arah temannya, tatapan tidak suka segera ia layangkan pada wanita yang mengaku akan menyembuhkan kondisi dunia saat ini.

Dokter Ava Paige.

.

Wanita itu kemudian tersenyum (lagi).

* * *

 

“ _Hey, you okay_?”

Sonya seketika tersentak saat suara itu membawanya kembali pada realita jika saat ini ia sedang berada di dalam sebuah pesawat yang akan membawanya pada tempat laknat itu kembali. Otomatis pandangan mata yang sebelumnya tidak terfokus pada apapun kini beralih menatap pemuda di depannya.

“Aris..” 

Pemuda pemilik warna netra biru itu kemudian mengulurkan tangan dan membelai wajah Sonya, “Kita akan selamat,” setelahnya mata itu menatapnya tajam, “aku yakin.” Lanjutnya.

Penasaran di balik perkataan tersebut, Sonya segera menyingkirkan tangan rekan satu  _maze_  tempat ia dikurung dulu dan berkata,

“Apa maksudmu?”

Aris segera mengulum senyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya, “Kau tahu bukan siapa orang yang sedang terduduk disana?” Sonya spontan mengalihkan pandangannya pula melihat ke arah pria keturunan Korea yang sedang teduduk.

“Siapa dia?”

“Minho. Salah satu teman Thomas.”

“Jadi..?”

“Aku yakin Thomas dan  _right arm_  akan menyelamatkan kita.”

Mendengar hal itu tentunya Sonya langsung membelalakkan matanya, “ _Are you kidding me_!? Aku tahu Thomas dan kawan-kawannya berhasil membawamu keluar dari _Scorch,_ tapi _wicked_ tidak akan berbaik hati lagi saat mereka muncul begitu saja.”

“Aku tahu.”

“Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri Aris!”

“Aku tahu.”

“Kau tahu bukan apa yang _wicked_ akan lakukan pada kita, pada mereka—“

“Sonya.”

Tidak tahan untuk melanjutkan perkataannya, iris senada batang oak itu pun langsung berhiaskan air mata dari sudut matanya.

Gadis itu menangis.

"Aku.. hanya tidak ingin kehilangan lagi.”

"...”

"Harriet, _right arm_ , dan juga kau, Aris."

Aris segera memeluk Sonya dan berusaha menenangkannya. Ia tahu jika Sonya bukanlah tipikal gadis yang mudah menangis, saat berada di dalam  _maze_  dulu pun ia tahu jika gadis itu berusaha untuk menjadi sosok kuat yang bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Namun, ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang _wicked_ lakukan padanya saat di _Scorch_ dulu sampai akhirnya _right arm_ berhasil membawanya keluar bersama yang lainnya—hingga ia sampai pada satu fakta jika Harriet dan gadis itu masih hidup. 

“Meskipun aku berkata 'yakin' sebenarnya aku sendiri pun tidak tahu, apakah mereka akan menolong kita? Apakah kita bisa selamat? Apakah kita hanya bisa pasrah dan menyerahkan semuanya pada takdir?  _Clueless_.“

Sonya lebih memilih diam dan menunggu kelanjutannya.

“Aku sangat berhutang budi pada Thomas,” jedanya sejenak. “dan juga kalian.”

Sepertinya ia sudah mulai mengetahui arah dan maksud pembicaraan ini, “Saat kesempatan itu datang, aku tidak ingin menjadi sosok yang dilindungi lagi.” Aris segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menaruh kedua telapak tangannya pada sisi wajah Sonya,

"Kali ini, aku yang akan melindungi kalian."

Gelak tawa ringan dan senyum manis langsung tergambar pada wajah gadis  _blonde_  itu saat si  _dirty blonde_  berucap demikian. Setidaknya untuk hal menghibur dan mengubah suasana mencekam di dalam pesawat, Aris bisa dikatakan cukup berhasil. 

“Akhirnya kau bersikap layaknya laki-laki.”

"Hey apa maksudmu huh?"

"Apa kau ingat? Kau adalah satu-satunya lelaki di  _maze_  tempat kita dikurung dulu. Tebak siapa yang melindungimu? Kami para wanita."

Mendengar hal itu, suara tertawa langsung terdengar dari sebelah mereka. Kontan saja dua individu itu tersentak dan langsung menolehkan pandangan mereka ke sumber suara.

“Bisa-bisanya kau membiarkan wanita secantik ini melindungimu."

"Minho!"

Pria berwajah oriental itu langsung menepuk pundak pria berambut  _dirty blonde_  tersebut dan membisikkan sesuatu, " _Good Job Aris_. Jika ingin menaklukan hatinya, bersikaplah jantan." Detik berikutnya Aris segera menyingkirkan Minho dan berkata, "Kau ini bicara apa." 

"Woah lihat, wajahmu memerah."

"Berisik."

Meski tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka tetap saja kegiatan berbisik dua lelaki itu berhasil membuat sebuah senyuman mengukir indah di wajah Sonya.

Hal itu membuatnya terlihat manis, dan Aris suka.

Paling tidak ia harus berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena mempertemukan dirinya dengan orang menyebalkan ini.

.

Setelah kemunculan mendadak Minho, Aris otomatis langsung mengenalkan Sonya padanya. Diiringi sedikit ledekan saat hendak mengenalkan Sonya, pria pemilik iris biru langit itu berusaha sabar dengan tindakan si orang Korea ini. Bagaimana mungkin Thomas bisa tahan dengan sikap orang ini selama di  _maze_. Kehebohan mereka sempat menarik perhatian beberapa anggota _right arm_ yang ditangkap juga oleh _wicked_ , namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena para tentara sialan itu segera menyuruh mereka bertiga diam.

.

* * *

 

"Aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian sedikit."

Mendengar itu, Aris dan Sonya segera menoleh ke arahnya. "Kau bilang Thomas dan anggota _right arm_ yang lain akan menyelamatkan kita?"

"Itu hanya asumsi sementara. Tapi jika dilihat dari tertangkapnya kau, aku yakin sekali dia tidak akan tinggal diam."

"Yah kau ada benarnya sih.."

Setelahnya tidak ada dari mereka yang berminat membuka suara, sampai akhirnya para tentara yang sebelumnya berjaga tengah bersiap untuk mengeluarkan mereka dari pesawat. _Scorch_ sudah di depan mereka.

.

"Rasanya aku ingin membunuh wanita jalang itu." ucap Minho sambil melayangkan tatapan kebencian pada Teresa yang sedang berdiri di samping dokter Paige. Jika diingat kembali wanita itu adalah rekan satu _maze_ nya dulu dan saat ini ia berada di pihak _wicked_ , rasanya ia sedikit menyesal tidak membunuhnya sejak dulu.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika dia akan berkhianat."

Minho melirik Aris sejenak, "Aku pun begitu." sahutnya.

Sonya memilih diam karena ia tidak tahu siapa wanita brengsek itu dan apa hubungannya dengan Minho dan juga Aris, yang ia tahu, sosok itu adalah orang yang membawa _wicked_ dan menghancurkan tempat persembunyian _right arm_.

Intinya, dia menyebalkan.

“Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti.. kita harus terus bersama ya.”

Perkataan gadis berambut _blonde_ itu otomatis membuat kedua pemuda itu berpandangan satu sama lain dan kemudian keduanya tersenyum.

“Tenang saja Sonya, anak ini,” Jeda si pria Korea sejenak untuk sekedar merangkul Aris, “akan menjadi pelindung kita.” Lanjutnya.

Pria _dirty blonde_ itu langsung melepas rangkulannya dan melayangkan tatapan kesal padanya. “Hey, kau sendiri yang berkata begitu kan?” ucapannya otomatis membuat gadis _blonde_ itu kembali tertawa.

Suasana bahagia itu harus terhenti karena para tentara _wicked_ langsung berdiri di belakang mereka masing-masing. Satu persatu anggota _right arm_ yang tertangkap mulai digiring keluar menuju _Scorch._

Aris, Minho, dan Sonya berpandangan satu sama lain.

Apapun yang terjadi nanti, mereka bersumpah tidak akan pernah tunduk pada _wicked_.

.

.

Pria dengan tubuh jangkung mendekati wanita dengan setelan serba putih dan Teresa.

“Semua persiapan sudah dilakukan.”

“Terima kasih, Janson.”

Sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua, pria itu mendekati Teresa sejenak, membisikinya sesuatu dan tersenyum.

.

 

 

 

> _" **Wicked**_ **_is good_."**

 

- **Fin** -

**Author's Note:**

> Finally bisa nyumbang buat festival fandom barat! Kesampean juga bikin Aris x Sonya hahaha abisan udah demen mereka dari pas nonton scorch trials, pas coba cari asupan.... DIKIT BANGET! :""(( yaudah akhirnya bikin sendiri deh..  
> Lagian kepo juga mereka bertiga (aris, sonya, minho) ngapain aja di dalem pesawat setelah wicked nangkep mereka di persembunyian right arm wkwk
> 
> Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah membaca! :>


End file.
